Big Bro Doesn't Like Him
by BenBruce's Babe
Summary: Living in an orphanage most her life, she knows nothing about her family. Until one day her famous older brother, Andy, went to save her. Though he doesn't want her to get wrapped up with the tour, her bff, Oli, takes her any way. What she finds there will shock her and Andy forever!
1. It Never Ends

It was 2 o'clock when I jumped out of bed, just like every morning. Looking up at my poster full walls, and smile at the picture of me and my best friend, Oli. With him being the lead singer of BMTH, I don't get to see him often. I'm gonna text him,  
Me: Oliver Scott Sykes...hey! and send.  
Oli: Sophia Crystal Davis, why are you up so early?  
Me: I always get up this early.  
Oli: haha oh I forgot, you never sleep. So I'm coming to New York today on tour, and for the rest of it your coming with me! I literally dropped my cell when I read that, I get to spend time with my bff for three months, on a bus, with the rest of the band!  
Me: AHHHHHHHH! YES! It takes him fofever to reply, but when he does it says I love you girl, see you later.  
Me: Love you big bro! Then putting my phone on charge, and happily started with my morning chores. Clean room, sweep, mop, and make bed. By the time I was done it was 4:39, so I went and bathed and changed into a black AmazingPhil shirt, and a grey pair of skinny jeans. Then I put on a random pair of socks and my univesre converse, and went downstairs to get a waffle. After carefully smearing Nutella on them I took one big bite and hear," Sophia Davis, you are needed on the office...now!" Oh it might be Oli, so I run with my waffle in hand through the doors. I searched, but no Oli, only...Andy Sixx... He jumps up and hugs me,"Sophia, oh my you're alive! What happened to your hair, how old are you now, where have you..." "WAIT! One hi, two how do you know my name, three I dyed it, four I'm turning 18 on July 28th, and five I've been here my entire life." He seemed shocked, then realisation hit him like a ton of bricks," I guess I should have wrote you, and explained before just showing up and expecting you to know what I'm talking about. I'm your older brother, and I'm here to take you to come and live with me." I smiled, there is no way this is happening, Andy is my brother, and he wants to adopt me back into the family."Come on let's go get my stuff from my room...wait my name is now Sophia Crystal Biersack, this is amazing!" He laughed," Yes you are, now take me to your room!" So we ran/walked to my old bedroom, opening the door, he sees all of my posters" Nice..." We carefully remove them all, fold them, and set them on my bed. Searching for my old suit case to pack my things I hear," Girl where ya at?" Jumping out of the closet with my suit case in my hand I yell," In here Oli!" He runs in and picks me up in a big hug," Hey girly friend, whatcha doin'?" I laughed and Andy loudly cleared his throat," She is moving in with me, you know since she is my sister Oliver." Over protective much, huh? "Are you two dating?" I look at Oli and he looks at me, and we bust out laughing. After about a min of laughing I answer," No Oli is just my best friend ever!" Andy chucked in relief," Oh ok, just wondering." After packing up all my things, we went out to the car and loaded up my crap. Which btw, it took both Andy and Oli's car for everything to fit. Oddly enough, Oli's car was completely full, so I had to awkwardly ride with Andy to his apartmen t. Wow this place is huge.


	2. Blessed With a Curse

"Nice Andy," I mumbled carrying one of two million bags up the stairs, looking for room 607. The guys laughed," There is an elevator you know, so you do not have to walk up over seven flights of stairs." Thank god, I ran down there to them and waited for it to stood there in silence, and it was really boring. So when the elavtor got there I jumped on Oli's back and yelled," Foreward, I comand thee!" He laughed," Hun you plus your three ton boxes are giving me a work out." I laughed and once we got on, I got off his back, and kissed hiss cheek. Many people, think me and him are dating, but we are just friends. He smilied," Hun, we will be going to many places in America for this tour. It's going to be amazing!" My insides shake with excitement," I know this is gonna rock!" We finally get to Andy's apartment and it is freaking huge. I could fit probably my old closet, bath, and bedroom in here, and there would still be more space to move around in. We awkwardly stood there untill Andy broke the silence," Follow me and I'll take you to your room, and show you your bathroom and closet." I nodded and did as I was told following him down a dark hallway with pictures of him as a kid, his or our family, and the band. We walked into the third door on the left, and my jaw hit the floor. My room had big grey walls with positive poster room avaible. On the far end of the room there is a big king size bed with purple drapes hanging from the top posts, and the dressers varry from taller than me to up to my waist heigh. The tops are full of pictures of a little boy and a baby girl playing in the front yard, in the pool, and sleeping together. I assumed that was Andy and myself, before they got rid of me. I giggled at the little Andy covered head to toe in snow pulling a very cold looking me in a tiny red wagon. I looked over at Andy, and ran over and gave him a big hug, that almost knocked him over. After a couple seconds I felt him hug back. I looked up at him and whispered," I've missed you big bro, I've missed you a lot." He patted my head and said," I missed you too lil sis, but your back now. So don't worry, I'll allways protect you." I smiled and stepped back," Welp guys, if we get to unpacking now, then we should be done by tonight." They both nodded, and we started putting everything in it's new place. It took us in all about 3 hrs to get everything up, including my posters on the wall. After we got done we sat on the bed, and relaxed. "Hey Sophia", Oli spoke up," I bought you something." I looked over at him as he pulled a hello kitty dressed as a panda bear messager bag out from under the bed and handed it to me. I smiled and examined it, it kinda felt a lil heavy. So I opened it, and I pulled out a lap top and charger, and video recorder. I sent my new things carefully on the bed and got up to hug him. "Thank you so much, I love it!" He smiled and said," No problem girly, I hate too, but I really got to go, so I'll see you later, bye guys.""Bye Oli", Andy and I said together. I looked at Andy, who looked back at me and said," So do you want to see which one is your closet and which one is your bathroom." I nodded my head, and he walked over to the door by the waist high dresser. He opened, and said," This is your bathroom." Shutting the door, he said," The closest is the other one." I chuckled," Okidokie thanks." I glanced over at my alarm clock, which read '9:30' in bid green letters. "Hey Andy, I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed." He nodded his head, and gave me a hug," Good night and sweet dreams." "Good night to you too", I said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. I walked over to my dresser and got my pjs out, then went and took a quick shower. Washing my hair and body, turn off the water, and got out. Quickly dressing and got in bed, thinking about the day, from finding out I had a brother to going on tour with my bff. This was the best day ever, and with that thought I went to sleep.


	3. Breathless

I woke up this morning to my phone blaring Knives and Pens, I reach over and silence it. Quickly and quietly I get up and make my bed before changing into my purple Danisnotonfire shirt and my black skinny jeans. Then went down stairs and made pancakes, but not just any pancakes Delia Smith pancakes, and some coffee. While I wait for it to brew, I take my meds, and flip my pancakes so they are a delicious golden brown color. Finally the coffee is done brewing, but it makes a really loud annoying noise. 'Ahhhh shut up', I think,' please don't wake Andy its only 4am.' I frantically look for the button, but some how, if its possibly, I make it ten times louder, FML! Some how I hear shuffling down the hall, and then Andy appears at the door, qlancing from me to the clock to the coffee pot. Walking over to it and pressing the off button, which shut it up," Why the fuck are you up so early, and what the hell are you cooking?" I giggled a little because he sounds funny when he just wakes up. "Well, every morning I wake up at 2-3 o'clock to do my normal chores, making my bed, seeping the floor, ect. So when everyone else is cleaning, I can read or write poetry, and I'm making D.S. Pancakes." He looked confused," D.S.? What the hell is D.S.?" I was a little shocked, but then I remembered he was half asleep," D.S. stands for Delia Smith." He made a noise that sounded like," Ohhhhh..." As he poured himself a cup of coffee, and put some cream in it, and took a sip. I walked over to the stove and turn it off," Want a pancake?" He nodded his head, so I grabbed two paper plates and set them out, then getting a cup of coffee myself I sat down and enjoyed my food. Neither of us said a word until I finally asked," So how many bands are going on tour?" Hoping there would be a lot of them I know, because that would be awesome. He looked a little confused, but said," Well, Black Veil Brides, of course, BMTH, BOTDF, Asking Alexandria, and..." Right then I had a total fan girl moment and completely inturpted him," ASKING FUCKING ALEXANDRIA IS GOING! O to the M to the M to the Geez, this is awesome!" Laughing he said," Yes they're, so what do you want to do today." 'Nice change of the subject there bro', I thought. "I wanna go to the mall, let's go to the mall", I nodded as I got up taking the dishes to the sink. Silence rang through the house for what seemed like forever be fore he said," Sure, let's go!" Yes! Time to concert/tour shop! " Hey Andyyyy, can I ask you something, please...", I ask, and after nodding his head I continue," can the guyyyys come please...pretty please?" He shot a warning: protective brother look," I don't know they've been busy lately.." Disappointment rattles my bones," Okiokie then." He nodded his head as in follow me, and I did, but I noticed that he left his cell phone. I did something I shouldn't have then, I sent Ashley's contact card to myself, and deleted the message. I got out side and in the car, where a waiting Andy sat,"Here's your phone brotha." Nodding he shoved it in his pocket, and backed out of the drive way. I pull my phone out, and save Ash's contact, and text him.  
Me: Hey Ash, you probably are wondering who this is, so I shall tell. I'm Andy's long lost sister, Sophia.  
Ash: Oh Hey angel I felt my face heat up.  
Me: Hehe, so are you busy today? Andy looked over at me, and I must of still been blushing, cuz he asked," Why are you blushing?" I giggled," I am not, its my makeup." Man I'm a terrible lair. Finally my phone buzzed to break the awkward moment.  
Ash: Nothing really, probably gonna hang out with Jake, why?  
Me: Cuz Andy and I are to the mall, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come.  
Ash: Yeah, sure, I'm gonna bring Jake and C.C. We'll be waiting outside H.T.  
Me: Okidokie, but what about Jinxx?  
Ash: He's spending time with Sammi today. I let out a small," Awwwwwwwh" This time Andy was to curious and snatched for my phone," Is this Ashley Purdy your texting?" 'Shit', thought, think of an excuse. "Nooooo, its..ummmm...Ashley Dawson, my bff." He put the car in park, and sighed," Your lying, you saved his name as Ash P., why didn't you tell me the truth." I sunk lower and ducked my head low, ground please open and sollow me up right now. "Cuz I didn't know what you would say, and I was worried because I went behind your back, and asked if they could meet us." That protective brother look was back," I wasn't ready for you to meet them yet, I still have to talk to them about you." I am so confused," Why?" It was silent for a minute, before I heard him mumble," Cuz I want to protect from everyone and everything." I sighed," Andy I am 17, you cannot protect me from everything." Like I thought he would, he ignored me and got out of the vehicle. "We're meeting them at Hot Topic by the way." Nodding his head, we dodged threw a crowd of people, walked in the door, and walked straight to Hot Topic. I smiled seeing that they had beat us here. " Hey Ash!" I said going over giving him a hug that he quickly returned. "Hey Angel!"I giggled and turned to Jake and C.C. and said," Hola, I am Sophia, Andy's long lost sister." They both smiled and tried to group hug me," Welcome to the family!" 'I don't see why Andy would want to not introduce them to me', I thought. Then out of the corner of my eye I see an Asking Alexandria spagetti strap," Ahhh Asking Alexandria!" I ran towards it grabing it a small, as I heard the guys laugh behind me. We searched in silence until I finally ask my brother," Can I go to another store, please?" He looked up from his t-shirt looking," Why, what store?" I blushed, cuz Ashley and Jake was looking at me now," Ummm...I need to get girly things..." Laughing he replied," Sure." Just meet me at the front doors when your done." I nodded my head and walked out to Victoria's Secert, and bought a couple things. By the time I was done it felt like I was carrying 50 million bags to the car. "So, do you like Ashley or something", Andy said sternfully. I laughed as I tried to get in the car causualy, because to be honest he is kinda really cute," No, he's just a friend, I swear." He made an," Mhm.' kinda sound, letting me know he does really believe me, and headed to our home. We got there at around 8 o'clock," Andy, I love you, but I am so tired, so goodnight." I grab my things, and head to my room, not even putting on my pajamas, I crawl up the covers, and go to sleep.


	4. Reality Check

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"I woke up really exicted, tomorrow I will be out on tour with everyone I love plus more! I roll over to check the time, holy cow, its 12pm! How did I do this? I've never slept this long! I jump up out of bed and change into my favorite Bring me the Horizon shirt and grey skinny jeans, then ran to my bathroom quickly brushing my teeth, and fix my hair and make-up. As I start to walk out into the hallway, I heard voices, so I listen closer and I swear I hear Ben Bruce. 'Your so stupid, that's not him', I thought to myself. I opened the door and hollered," Good morning Andy and others!" I heard them chuckle," Morning sis!" I walk threw the hall and get in the living room to see that I was correct. My eyes grew the size of tennis balls," Oh my god..." ' I'm not gonna fan girl, I'm not gonna fan girl, I'm not gonna fan girl , I'm not gonna fan girl', I kept thinking over and over and over, but how could I not when Asking Fucking Alexandria, my favorite band ever, is standing in my living room. I waved," Hello, I'm Andy's sister, Sophia." Ben smiles,"  
'Ello, I'm Ben, this fat oaf is Danny," who interrupts with,"  
Hey, I'm not fat", and Ben continues," then there's Sam,  
Cameron, and James". I smile, why does he have to be so fucking perfect," Nice to meet you, I absolutely love you guys!"  
Andy giggled," Yeah you should seen her reaction when she found out you guys were coming on tour with us." I felt my face heat up, and the guys must have noticed cause Danny said," Lookie Benjamin she's blushing!" Causeing Ben to smirk," I can tell Daniel, are you embarrassed by what your brother told us, hun?"  
Which caused me to blush harder, Ben came over and put his arm around my neck mockingly and said," Look she's doing it again."  
Out of the corner of my eye i swear Andy is glaring a hole threw his head. So i decided to have some fun with it," Hey, you guys going to the 'Kick Off the Tour' party this afternoon?" Then we began laughing, because then i realized who I was talking to. After a couple minutes Danny said," Of course we are darling, you want to join the fun." This must have did Andy because he said,"  
She can't go, sadly, i need her to run an erand for me." I sighed," Andy can't do it later, please." I knew begging probably wasn't going to get me anywhere, but hey its worth a shot.  
He thought for a second," Fine, but you are to be in my sights at all time." I sighed and nodded my head, and i heard Ben whisper," Don't worry, you'll still have plenty of fun." I shivered when his breath hit my neck. I must have, blushed or giggled wrong, or something because my brother looks pissed. Mission acomplished," Well if I'm going, I must get ready." Getting up and walking towards my room, but not before stopping to wink at Ben./p 


End file.
